Обсуждение участника:NCR Citizen
Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать на Убежище! Спасибо за вашу правку на странице Pimp-Boy 3Billion. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение на моей странице обсуждения, если я могу чем-нибудь помочь! -- Xanvier Xanbie (Обсуждение) 09:51, января 10, 2011 Хорошие новости! Я вооружился ГЭККОМ и создал Список персонажей Fallout: New Vegas, где проставлены русские имена (согласно переводу 1С) и активные ссылки на статьи в англовики. Плохие новости: там больше трех тысяч персонажей, и его еще надо сортировать, отделив поименованных и квестовых персонажей от сотен безымянных "путников", "старателей" и "обитателей Нью-Вегаса". Хорошие новости: Night Pryanik скопипастил из англовики статью Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas. Плохие новости: она на английском. Что мы теперь будем делать? Для начала, вооружаемся большим списком и переводим статью Пряника. В дальнейшем я загружу Баттона Гвиннетта работой по созданию стабов, но мне понадобится чуть больше информации, чем есть в списке персонажей. — �������������� ������������ 07:51, февраля 14, 2011 (UTC) Динарий Легиона Вы имели ввиду не Арии Легиона? --Alex6122 14:10, февраля 28, 2011 (UTC) : Перепутал. Исправлюсь. Спасибо, что читаете и правите мои статьи. NCR Citizen 14:22, февраля 28, 2011 (UTC) Права Привет. Теперь ты — администратор русского раздела Fallout Wiki. Поздравляю. --winterheart 05:25, марта 4, 2011 (UTC) Vulpes Inculta Привет. Я тут пытался оставить заметку в Обсуждении статьи "Вульпес Inculta", но меня не пустил спам-фильтр. Пишет, что в заглавии страницы присутствует плохое слово "культ". Собственно, ты же админ? Создай тему обсуждения, а я туда топик добавлю, ладно? Категория:Бойцы НКР: персонажи Извиняюсь, я без предупреждения разобрал категорию Бойцы НКР: персонажи, поскольку посчитал её излишней. Она была вложена в практически пустую категорию Бойцы НКР с аналогичным смыслом. По идее, название «Бойцы НКР» и так уже охватывает всё множество персонажей-бойцов НКР, точно так же как категория «Наёмники» охватывает множество персонажей-наёмников, а категория «Учёные» — множество персонажей-учёных. — �������������� ������������ 07:15, марта 11, 2011 (UTC) :Все вернул как было. — �������������� ������������ 07:48, марта 11, 2011 (UTC) НТЗ Я тут частенько слышу "надо указывать все возможные варианты согласно принципу НТЗ" и "надо приводить все существующие точки зрения согласно принципу НТЗ". Вообще-то принцип НТЗ совсем не об этом. Он о том, что статья сама по себе должна быть объективной и непредвзятой, что нельзя выдавать спорные мнения за бесспорные факты и бесспорные факты за спорные мнения, что надо избегать категоричных суждений и так далее. Насчет приведения всех существующих точек зрения в Википедии есть принцип GEVAL (составляющая НТЗ): While it is important to account for all significant viewpoints on any topic, Wikipedia policy does not state or imply that every minority view or extraordinary claim needs to be presented along with commonly accepted mainstream scholarship... Conspiracy theories, pseudoscience, speculative history, or even plausible but currently unaccepted theories should not be legitimized through comparison to accepted academic scholarship. We do not take a stand on these issues as encyclopedia writers, for or against; we merely omit them where including them would unduly legitimize them, and otherwise describe them in their proper context with respect to established scholarship and the beliefs of the greater world. И еще: Accurately indicate the relative prominence of opposing views. Ensure that the reporting of different views on a subject adequately reflects the relative levels of support for those views, and that it does not give a false impression of parity, or give undue weight to a particular view. Речь как раз о том, что нельзя подавать все существующие точки зрения как равноправные. Некоторые более распространены и требуют более полного раскрытия, некоторые распространены менее и не должны уравниваться в правах с первыми, некоторые настолько маргинальны и малоизвестны, что не заслуживают даже помещения в энциклопедию — во избежание освящения авторитетом энциклопедии всякой фигни. — �������������� ������������ 07:21, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) «Белая перчатка» и «Белая перчатка» В чём разница между Белой перчаткой и Обществом «Белая перчатка»? --Alex6122 © 16:43, марта 30, 2011 (UTC) : Общество «Белая перчатка» - статья о сообществе. Белая перчатка - статья о безымянных персонажах, принадлежащих к сообществу, в том числе администраторе, крупье, поварятах с огнемётами и т.д.. NCR Citizen 16:49, марта 30, 2011 (UTC) ::А, понял. --Alex6122 © 16:51, марта 30, 2011 (UTC) Орден 150px|left|thumb|За написание большого количества статей о персонажах. —[[User:Alex6122|Alex6122 © 16:16, апреля 3, 2011 (UTC)]] Иконки квестов Ты ввел в статьях о персонажах очень хорошую практику: когда в тексте упоминается какой-нибудь квест, слева от абзаца ставится его иконка. Я предлагаю снабжать эти иконки ссылками на квесты (ну я, собственно, в нескольких статьях так и сделал): 70px|left|link=Бумеранг 70px|left|link=Бумеранг Клик на картинку сразу же приведет читателя на статью Бумеранг. К слову, параметр thumb, если уж указан точный размер и нет подписи под картинкой, использовать не надо. — �������������� ������������ 14:16, апреля 4, 2011 (UTC) Здорово придумано. Может быть займусь этим, когда буду проверять оформление статей. NCR Citizen 14:20, апреля 4, 2011 (UTC) Карточки Как вы сделали эти маленькие карточки(с подписью типа "Этот участник...") в конце главной страницы? Я такие же хочу. Зарание спасибо.Женя Архипов 11:26, апреля 6, 2011 (UTC) Это шаблоны. Они называются "Юзербоксы". Вставляются двойными фигурными скобками, вот такими: {. В них - ссылка на название юзербокса. Сами они указаны в категории "Юзербоксы". Можете попытаться отредактировать мою страницу, чтобы посмотреть, как это делается. NCR Citizen 14:26, апреля 6, 2011 (UTC) Авторство Я бы хотел сказать, что я не был и не являюсь каким бы то ни было автором удаленной вами утром 5 мая статьи. Я лишь переименовал ее, чтобы 1) название не резало глаз и 2) пометить ее к удалению. Не хотелось бы, чтобы общественность думала, будто мне для чего-то нужно создавать статьи с таким названием и содержанием. Night Pryanik 03:17, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Я так вовсе и не думаю, я же вижу историю её правок. NCR Citizen 04:32, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Ну меня просто смутила фраза "...единственным автором был Night Pryanik..." Night Pryanik 05:33, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Просто при блокировке вандалов удаляются их правки и в истории сохранилась только одна версия - переименованная Вами. Вот сервер и написал, будто Вы - единственный автор. Спасибо, что помогаете бороться с вандализмом. NCR Citizen 06:54, мая 5, 2011 (UTC) Викификатор Здравствуйте! Что-то не нашёл сабжа, хотя в справке сказано, что он есть. — Адитья 10:05, мая 9, 2011 (UTC) Не понял, что Вы имеете в виду. NCR Citizen 13:56, мая 9, 2011 (UTC) :Отключите Rich Text Editor в пользовательских настройках (Настройки->Редактирование->убрать галочку вграфе «Включить Rich Text Editor»). В нем викификатор не работает. — �������������� ������������ 08:40, мая 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Спасибо! Теперь аж две кнопки Викификатора :) — Адитья 09:03, мая 12, 2011 (UTC) Fallout Tactics Прошу помощи, т.к. пока не разобрался с шаблонами. В статье Братство Стали (Fallout Tactics) в перечне сооружений НБС пропущен Бункер Эпсилон. С уважением, Shadowcaster Добавил. Я и сам только недавно разобрался с шаблонами. Спасибо за Ваш вклад. Только пожалуйста подписывайтесь четырьмя знаками "~" (тильда). NCR Citizen 06:11, мая 14, 2011 (UTC) Категория:Персонажи FNV У вас на личной странице проставлена Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas. Пожалуйста, уберите её, т.к. она только для статей. Ссылку на категорию можно сделать, добавив двоеточие: Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas. --Alex6122 © 17:51, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) :Я это сделал. Ведь личные данные любого участника другие участники могут редактировать. 3Varenier 18:18, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Конечно, я это знаю, просто нарушение несерьёзное, а редактировать чужие личные страницы неэтично. --Alex6122 © 18:24, мая 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Это получилось случайно. Поправил. Спасибо, что обратили внимание. NCR Citizen 01:11, мая 30, 2011 (UTC) Просьбы Если вы проставляйте на странице обсуждения участника шаблон: вандализм, то все равно надо подписываться. И если у вас есть идеи для новых опросов, то смело предлагайте их. --Alex6122 © 09:19, июня 11, 2011 (UTC) :А вот шаблон: не форум как раз подписывать не надо. --Alex6122 © 13:37, июня 14, 2011 (UTC) Редактирование блога Подскажите, пожалуйста, как блог редактировать. По ошибке создал там статью, а теперь не могу удалить. Если же изменить статью, то при входе в раздел Блог с личной страницы отображается её старый (неустраивающий меня) вариант. Хотел бы узнать: *как изменить название и содержание статьи в Блоге (своём) или *как удалить статью в Блога (Осталась бы только надпись - Этот участник пока не написал ни одной записи в блоге!) Заранее спасибо за ответ. С уважением WantToPlay 14:36, июня 20, 2011 (UTC) Если честно, мне несколько не хватает технических навыков. По видимому такой вклад не удаляется, а сохраняется "для истории". NCR Citizen 04:38, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) Я все статьи, которые нужно удалить, помещаю в категорию "к удалению". Так поступил и теперь. Думаю, те, кто имеет возможность их удалять статьи (админы, вероятно)) просматривают эту категорию и сообразят что делать))))) WantToPlay 09:26, июня 21, 2011 (UTC) Сотрудничество Приветствую. Беспокоит админ сайта fallout-archives.com . Хочу поговорить о сотрудничестве. Уже обсудил с Alex6122 - он попросил передать информацию. Пожалуйста, напиши мне на vault_13@fallout-archives.com . Falloutarchives 07:00, июня 22, 2011 (UTC) Здравствуйте. Если что-то хотите обсудить - пишите здесь, на странице обсуждения. Общаться с участниками Убежища вне Убежища и не по поводу работы над статьями у меня нет ни желания, ни времени. Хотите писать статьи - пишите, правьте смело. Хотите копировать - копируйте со ссылкой на Убежище. NCR Citizen 06:07, июня 23, 2011 (UTC)